Medium Drips & New York City
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Kurt is a 1-year NYADA student majoring in theatre arts to prepare for his dream on broadway. Blaine had been living in New York for a month, and was just looking for a simple coffee shop. But soon enough things are less than simple. AU.
1. Urban Ground

Hey guys! So this is just one of the many story ideas i`ve had lately. I`m going to be starting a new one soon featuring an OC in which they come to McKinley, and it`s going to be focusing on ALL of the Glee club, not just Klaine (: So, be on the look out for it.

But this, is, yet again... A klaine fic! Yayyyy, cheers.

This is going to be a kind of AU fic. Blaine & Kurt have never met.

(:

The only glee-related thing I own is a Glee pillow, so i do not own glee. Obviously .

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, August 2nd, 2012.<strong>

Blaine walked through the streets of New York, sighing to himself. Back in Lima, he had his favorite place; the Lima Bean. He could always get his simple, medium drip coffee with no trouble, but here in _New York-_ That was a different story all together. Everything had to be bigger, brighter, better. Utterly, and overly fancy. He wanted to find someplace simple to be his regular hideaway. Somewhere he could sit for hours, and just drink his coffee and drown in his thoughts.

He just had to find this place first.

He glanced at store signs as he walked by, shaking his head. His search had been on for two hours. But it was still August, and he didn`t start school til`late September, so the walk wasn`t exactly unwelcome. It was nice getting a feel for the big city. He slowed his pace and blinked as a heavenly, warm, almost choclate-like smell surrounded him. He looked around, trying to find the culprit. He looked in the direction of the wind and saw a small, fairly vacant coffee shop across the street. It appeared that there were only one or two patrons in the vicinity, but it had a cozy, warm feeling. He smiled, waiting to cross the street. The light turned, and he walked across, smiling. He opened the door, and a little bell rung, and a short, dark-haired female looked up from the counter.

`Welcome!`

Blaine smiled in return and looked up at the menu, grinning at the simplicity of it.

`I`ll have a medium drip, please?`

The girl smiled.

`For sure! $5.50, sir.`

Blaine smiled, handing her a twenty and nodded for her to keep the change. She grinned and smiled, turning over her shoulder.

`Kurt, medium drip for 420!`

`Okay, Rachel!`

Blaine blinked at the soft, almost flowing voice coming from behind the stained wood divider. He replayed the sound in his head again, and again, desperately trying to anticipate how this person with the angelic voice will look.

`Here you go, sir.`

Blaine looked up, and was met with soft blue eyes. He stared into them, then let his eyes drift up to the upward-gelled hair in the front, the rest messily styled but still very attractive; the boy had a soft face, but yet a very beautiful, strong jaw line, and his lips were soft and round. His sleeves were rolled to his shoulders, showing his toned arms, and he had a cute blue waist apron tied around his lovely hips. Blaine felt himself blushing as the boy raised an eyebrow, still smiling and Blaine took the coffee, almost shivering as his fingers brushed the boy`s own.

`Thank you.. Kurt.`

Kurt smiled, nodding.

`No problem. Have a great day.`

Blaine nodded, smiling, turning away, replaying his voice over and over in his head, like a very welcome broken record.

Yes. He was definitely going to have a good day.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched as the mysterious dark and curly-haired boy left the shop, shaking his head, laughing gently. Rachel hugged him from behind and he just snuggled into his best friend`s touch.<p>

`He was so mesmerized Kurt. Your beauty has struck his heartstrings like a hard-plucked harpischord-`

`You are _such_ a drama queen, my love.`

Rachel smiled, tickling his stomach, and Kurt just giggled, pushing her away.

`But he _was_ handsome, wasn`t he?`

Kurt smiled, turning to wash his hands.

`Yes, I suppose so.`

`You _suppose so-_ Kurt, really?`

Kurt just smiled, glancing at her. He loved this life. He loved being here, in New York, with his best friend and roommate Rachel Berry, both as 1-year students at NYADA. They were the only workers at this little coffee shop, called Urban Ground, besides their boss, who was usually just leaving Kurt in charge. They worked a lot, but they made quite a bit of money, and their boss` sons and daughters came to work while they were at school, so their schedules were more flexible.

`If I tell you _yes, _he was attractive, will you be silent?`

`Maybe. There`s always a possibility.`

`Fine. Then yes, he was.`

Rachel grinned and Kurt just laughed, shaking his head.

`I don`t get why you`re so intent on whether or not I find this guy attractive or not. I haven`t the slightest idea as to who he is. And I`ll probably never see him again.`

Rachel shrugged.

`Doesn`t hurt to look.`

Kurt just shook his head again, smiling.

Little did he know how wrong he was.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day...<strong>

Kurt was busy washing cups and dishes at around 10 am that Friday morning, and he was humming away to the music gently playing over the speakers. He dried them, putting them away, smiling to himself. He had the day to himself at the store; Finn had come to visit, so Rachel obviously begged Kurt to take over, and after a long session of teasing, he agreed; it was never busy at the shop anyways. All the New Yorkers were always wanting the fancy coffee shops. Not that he minded working with a slow business- he knew all of his customers well. It was like a little family, tight-knit through caffeine.

He turned as the bell rang and his smile turned into a little face of suprise that quickly washed away. He dried off his hands and walked up to the counter, watching as that dark-haired boy entered once again. Once the boy made eye contact, he smiled a little, walking up. Kurt smiled on instinct as soon as he got there.

`Hi, what can I get for you?`

`Medium drip.`

`Great! $5.50.`

Blaine smiled, dropping a twenty, pushing Kurt`s hand back when he tried to hand the change to him.

`Keep it.`

Kurt waved his hand.

`Oh, but i-`

`Please.`

Kurt looked up into the boy`s hazel eyes and just nodded meekly, smiling.

`Thank you.`

Kurt turned, making his coffee, and he could feel the boys`-no, mans`eyes on him. He knew he was getting checked out for sure, which was a little odd for him. Not necessarily unwelcome, but he wasn`t sure how he felt about it as a whole. He`d never done anything sexually, he`d only ever kissed Brittany, which didn`t really count, and he had his first kiss stolen by a school bully. So, he`d never really gotten proper attention or sought out any. So this was all new. He finished the coffee and turned, handing it to Blaine, who just stood there, still smiling gracefully, but his hair was gelled now; it was in unruly curls the day before, wasn`t it?

Kurt mentally slapped himself- why was he remembering things about this mysterious stranger? He put the coffee down on the counter for him, nodding.

`There you go, have a great day.`

`You too, Kurt.`

Kurt just smiled and nodded as the man left, and he ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

`Is this going to become a daily thing or what..?`

He leaned over the counter, checking the tables, and only saw an old man reading the paper. He leaned back, walking behind the divider and pulled out his phone.

_He came again. (10:25 am)_

**Huh? Who came? **(**10:27 am)**

_The guy. The curly haired guy from yesterday, whom of which you patronized me about. I`m still wondering why. (10:28 am)_

**Oh my god, he did? That`s great! (10:29 am)**

_Sure, sure, Rachel. It`s great. Why is it great? (10:30 am)_

**Because he looks like he`d be a good guy to you? (10:35 am)**

_What exactly are you and Finn doing? You`re taking quite the time to answer there. (10:36 am)_

**I don`t kiss and tell. (10:37 am)**

_Oh please. (10:38 am)_

**Haha. Sorry. Anyway, you avoided my answer. (10:39 am)**

_Because you know I like someone already. (10:40 am)_

**Oh, riiiight, Damian, the asshole of all time, the biggest cock of the walk, the most ignorant- well, need I continue? (10:41 am)**

_Ha. Ha. Ha. Rachel. Funny. (10:42 am)_

**Kurt, just because he`s cute and has flirted with you a few times, doesn`t mean he`s a good guy. He`s the school whore. Of 25 students! (10:44 am)**

_Rachel, I can`t explaine why I like him- it`s just like I couldn`t explain why I liked Finn all that time ago! Just... Don`t worry about me so much. Worry about yourself. (10:45 am)_

**Kurt, you`re my best friend. Of course i`m going to worry about you and your feelings. (10:46 am)**

_Well, my feelings and I are quite fine, thank you my dear. Just go have fun with Finn, I have to go clean windows. (10:47 am)_

**Okay, but we are talking about this tonight at the apartment! (10:48 am)**

_Fine. (10: 55 am)_


	2. Scary Movies

Hey ! So . I just kinda left this sitting. so i`m gonna start it up again. Here we gooo!

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, August 14th, 2012.<strong>

Kurt sighed as he washed his hands, humming along to the music over the radio. He didn`t even register the bells ringing, signifying he wasn`t alone in the shop anymore.

`Fancy seeing you here.`

Kurt gasped in suprise, turning. He blinked at Blaine, letting out a small breath, shaking his head.

`Blaine!`

Blaine smiled.

`Hi.`

Kurt sighed, drying his hands.

`Medium drip, right?`

Blaine nodded, handing him the regular $5.50. Kurt tucked it away in the cash register and got busy making the coffee. Blaine leaned on the counter, looking around, turning back to Kurt, letting his eyes linger on the boy`s ass for a moment.

`So,`Blaine let the word ride out on his breath,`it`s really quiet today. Where`s Rachel?`

Kurt let out a soft humming noise.

`She`s out with Finn... Again...`

`Finn?`

`My stepbrother, her boy.`

`Ahhh.`

Blaine just continued holding small talk with Kurt; it couldn`t hurt since nobody was in the story. This was his second or possibly third time actually trying to talk to him, and it was going smoothly. He`d only known the boy for twelve days, but he wanted everything to be just right, all the time. Kurt stopped his work on the coffee, freezing, hesitating almost. He turned, looking down at Blaine, his blue eyes full of an emotion Blaine couldn`t quite put his finger on.

`Blaine... Why do you come here every day?`

Blaine grinned.

`I have an unshakeable coffee fixation.`

Kurt laughed softly; his dapper charm got him, but he shook it off. He played with the hem of his apron, looking down. Blaine fixated his eyes on the movements of his long, slender fingers.

`I mean, why would you always come? New York is a big place, and this is one of the most unpopular shops in all of the big city, and-`

`It`s my favorite.`

Kurt looked up at him slowly.

`Why?`

Blaine smiled, leaning his head on his hand.

`Because you`re working at it.`

Kurt blushed, looking away. What was that supposed to mean? No boy had ever been interested in him. He thought back to his conversations with Rachel so long ago, about Damian; sure he was a flirt and talked to guys and girls alike in such a way, and he had a large sex appeal doesn`t mean that he wasn`t a good guy...

Kurt sighed.

Okay, maybe it did; but he had no idea if Blaine was any better. And it was so hard to tell what this boy is like when all he does is come every day in the morning for a medium drip, make a short conversation, and go. Kurt turned, looking up at him. He flicked a sharpie from his apron pocket, grabbing Blaine`s arm. The aforementioned boy blinked in suprise but made no move to stop him. Kurt finished his hasty scrawl on Blaine`s wrist, and pulled back, popping the cap back on the sharpie.

Blaine looked at his arm, staring at the bold writing.

`908-567-1347?`

`That`s my phone number.`

Blaine blinked, his head shooting up.

`Really?`

`I wouldn`t give you a fake number. I`m not that bitchy.`

Blaine laughed, smiling, a faint blush on his cheeks. Kurt looked down, running a hand through his hair.

`Well, it`s just you come here a lot and so I figured I might as well get to know you outside of standing behind a counter...`

`When do you close.`

Kurt looked up in thought.

`Tonight we close at 8 PM... Why?`

Blaine grinned widely.

`Want to go to the movies?`

Kurt blushed, taking in the offer. Here before him stood a handsome, though slightly short, man with dazzling hazel eyes, a dapper charm, and most importantly; he was interested. _Really_ interested. Kurt smiled, nodding.

`Yeah. Sure.`

Blaine grinned.

`Great.`

Blaine started to turn and walk away until he heard Kurt giggle.

`Blaine?`

`Yeah?`

`Your coffee.`

* * *

><p><strong>That Night...<strong>

**Oh my god, you are going on a date! (7:38 pm)**

_Rachel, I am simply getting to know someone better that I have been in contact with for a while... (7:45 pm)_

**Taking quite the time to answer for someone who`s just `getting to know someone better who they`ve been in contact for a while`with. (7:47 pm)**

_You know me. Fashion is timeless. (7:49 pm)_

**It`s also a sign of nervousness. You`re excited, Kurt! (7:52 pm)**

_No! ... Maybe... Fine, I am. (7:5_3 _pm)_

**Ahhh, that`s so cute! Awww, Kurtiiiieee! (7:56 pm)**

_I`m never telling you anything ever again. (7:57 pm)_

**Aw, Kurt that`s harsh. (7:58 pm)**

** Kurt? (8:01 pm)**

** Kurt. (8:08 pm)**

** Oh, I get it, you`re wrapped up in the soft chocolate curls of your mystery coffee customer, his hazel eyes enrapturing you into a sweet lovesick splendor... (8:11 pm)**

_I am going to kill you when I get home. (8:13 pm)_

**I love you too Kurt, Have fun! (8:15 pm)**

Kurt sighed, tucking his phone away in his pocket, standing outside the shop. He looked back and forth, seeing no signs of Blaine anywhere. He felt a strange feeling of hurt coiling in his stomach, but he wasn`t sure why. He`d only known Blaine for short while, and they barely even knew each other; Blaine wasn`t _obliged_ to come, it was an offer. Kurt sighed, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth gently. He tried to fight the feeling swelling up in his chest but he couldn`t.

For some reason, he felt rather lonely.

Until suddenly a loud rumbling came by. He gasped as he saw a man on a motorcycle stop in front of him_. _The man lifted off his helmet, smiling up at Kurt, who just blushed.

`Blaine? You drive a motorcycle?`

`Yeah! Is... Is that okay?`

Kurt smiled, nodding nervously.

`Yeah, I just... I`ve never been on one.`

Blaine smiled, handing him an extra helmet.

`Put this on, and just hold on tight.`

Kurt slid the helmet on, sitting on the raised seat behind Blaine, putting his feet on the little rests on either side. He wrapped his arms around Blaine`s waist tightly, and Blaine started up the cycle. They started down the street, and Kurt gasped as the air flurried around him, humming like the beat of a drum. It chilled him, but made him feel warm, and he smiled, tightening his grasp on Blaine, his head leaning down on his shoulder. After driving for quite some time, the amount of which Kurt was clueless, he was too mesmerized by the night air and the blurring of the city lights, they arrived. Blaine smiled at Kurt.

`Well, it`s 8:48 pm; the movie starts in about thirteen minutes, let`s go!`

Kurt smiled, following Blaine in. Blaine turned to the woman behind the glass.

`Hi, i`d like two adult tickets?`

Kurt poked him in the shoulder.

`Blaine, what are you doing?`

`Paying for the tickets?`

Kurt scoffed indignantly, but Blaine just beamed at him.

`Just enjoy it, Kurt. Please.`

Kurt sighed, giving in to the smile. He couldn`t help it, it was so beautifully infectious.

`Fine...`

`Do you want popcorn?`

Kurt`s eyes lit up.

`Can we get extra butter?`

* * *

><p><strong>9: 48 pm.<strong>

Kurt buried his face into Blaine`s shoulder, tears leaking from his eyes, and small shrieks emitting from his mouth.

`Oh god, Blaine! Why are we watching this? This is so scary!`

The girl on screen was suddenly torn apart by the spirits surrounding her, and her daughter screamed mercilessly. Kurt shrieked and buried himself against Blaine, who laughed, putting his arm around Kurt gently, taking one of Kurt`s hands, stroking his fingers with his thumb softly. Kurt stared at their hands, enthralled by the small gesture; he`d never been treated with such tenderness, care. It was entrancing. That small act, it was so sensual, but so romantic. Kurt sighed, burying his nose agaisnt Blaine`s neck, trying to calm down from the horrors on the screen. He could hear Blaine`s heartbeat through his shoulder, and he smelled like sandalwood and red vines; due to the amount Blaine had eaten, he wasn`t suprised. He took in the veins on Blaine`s neck, the soft amount of stubble that grew from under his chin and up on to his cheeks gently. He had yet to find one unnatractive quality in this person. He closed his eyes tightly as a flash of a darker thought coursed through his veins.

Everything was seemingly perfect, flawless now... He just had to wait for the lethal blow. Kurt shivered, moving away from Blaine slightly. Blaine looked at him, and Kurt looked at the ground.

`Are you okay, Kurt?`

`I`m fine.`

Blaine`s eyebrows knitted together in concern.

`Kurt...`

`I`m okay, Blaine, really.` Kurt flashed a smile at him, hoping to reassure him, but Blaine just stared at him for a moment then nodded, sighing, looking at the movie screen. Kurt stared at him for a moment before looking at the chair in front of him; he couldn`t watch that movie anymore. But why did Blaine look at him in such a way, like he was a book with words written all over him?

Kurt`s thoughts swarmed him for the rest of the movie and soon enough everyone was filing out. Kurt and Blaine started to walk to the motorcycle but Blaine grabbed his hand gently, causing Kurt to look at him. Blaine looked at the ground, breathing heavily, then looked up at Kurt, slightly teary-eyed.

`I can tell you lied, Kurt.`

`A..About what..?`

`About being fine. I`m not mad, but I know what you`re thinking. You`re thinking about how this must be a ruse, a lie, just some act; but it`s not. It is so far from that. Not even close. When I walked into Urban Ground for the first time, I never thought i`d run into the most gorgeous man i`ve ever laid eyes on. I swear my blood froze and I forgot my name for that first moment. And that moment I knew I had to talk to you, I needed to. I don`t want to screw this up. I`ll wait however long it takes, but someday I want to be with you. And I know that will probably be quite some time from now, but I can tell you`re scared that i`m just playing a game here... I`m not, Kurt. This isn`t a game to me.`

Kurt searched his eyes, staring deeply into them for quite a while. He searched for any faltering movements, any signs of untruthfulness in his body anywhere... There were none. Kurt nodded slowly, taking in a shaky breath.

`I... I believe you, Blaine. Thank you for that. I was worried, and i`m sorry for lying.`Kurt smiled gently. `Now that I know this, I don`t think i`ll need to.`

Blaine smiled, handing him the helmet.

`Let`s get you home.`

They got on to the motorcycle, sitting in comfortable silence the entire ride. Blaine got off as well, setting his helmet down and packing the spare away. He turned to Kurt, blushing softly, looking up at the taller man.

`Can I give you a hug goodnight?`

Kurt blushed; he had never even been hugged by another man- well, not a sexually interested one, at least. He nodded, and Blaine stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around Kurt`s waist tightly, and Kurt`s blush seeped out over his ears and neck as he wrapped his own arms around Blaine`s neck. They stood there for quite some time, just holding each other when Kurt stepped back, clearing his throat embarassedly.

`Well. Uh, thank you... I... I have to go, though... Rachel`s probably wondering where I am...`

Blaine smiled weakly.

`Yeah. I`ll text you, okay?`

Kurt smiled, nodding.

`Yeah. Okay.`

Blaine got on to the motorcycle, waving goodbye as he drove off into the night. Kurt pulled out his key, opening the lower apartment door. He walked up the three flights of stairs and knocked on his door. Rachel flung it open, pulling him forcefully inside, begging him for details. Kurt pushed her off, mumbling something about tired and sleep. She whined but he closed his bedroom door in her face, flopping onto his bed.

His phone began to play the tune of Bad Romance-Lady Gaga, and he sat up, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He smiled at the message.

I really enjoyed tonight. (11:58 pm)

_Me too, Blaine... Thank you. (12:00 pm)_

For? (12:02 pm)

_What you said earlier. I really needed to hear that. (12:03 pm)_

Well, I hope I can say a lot of things you need to hear. (12:04 pm)

_Yeah... Thank you. (12:05 pm)_

You said that already, Kurt. (: (12:07 pm)

_Oh! Yeah, I guess I did... Sorry. (12:08 pm)_

It`s okay. It was cute. (12:10 pm)

_Thank...You? Well, I need to shower, and I`m scared Rachel is baking again, so I have to go. I`ll talk to you later? (12:12 pm)_

I`d hope so. ;) (12:14 pm)

Kurt laughed softly to himself. This boy was adorable.

_Night, Blaine. (12:16 pm)_

Night to you too Kurt. (12:17 pm)

Kurt put his phone down on his bedside table, peeking his head out and calling out to Rachel to make sure the oven didn`t catch fire again. She cursed at him and he just laughed, walking down to the shower. He locked the door behind him, stripping himself of his clothes, turning on the hot water and stepping in. Steam rolled off his body and out over the curtain and he hummed happily, leaning his head back. A small smile drew itself onto his features as he thought about the evening spent cuddling against Blaine during a scary movie, and the long hug they shared at the end. He sighed, running his hands over his face softly.

It was a great night indeed.


End file.
